


WILD

by sabers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabers/pseuds/sabers
Summary: After a long day, you come home to a nice surprise from your boyfriend, Jesse McCree.





	WILD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likesittinspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/gifts).



> hi this is the second fic of the Sin Variety so its probs shitty lol  
> i wrote this for my pal spoons bc she probably loves mccree more than she loves anything else ever  
> also i know the title references a Gay Song but its fine hush

You found yourself stumbling into the small apartment, your eyes drooping as you feel along the wall to turn on the lights. As the lights flicker on, you see the door to the balcony open and the screen closed with a figure leaning against the railing. You sigh happily, and he pulls out his cigarillo and turns back to you, smiling at the sight of you.

“I was wonderin’ when you were gettin’ back,” Jesse says softly, his voice rough and tired as well.

“Well, I’m back now,” you reply softly, dropping your bag near the entrance and slowly walking towards him. “Sorry, I worked a bit longer today.” You meet the cowboy and slowly stumble into his embrace, your hands pressed against his back. He smiles wider and uses his free arm to slowly rub your back.

“I’m glad,” he says, leaning down and kissing the top of your head. You both stood there for a little while, and Jesse eventually pressed the end of his cigarillo against the metal railing and wrapped both arms around you. His embrace is tight around you, and he presses his chin gently against your head. You sigh and smile, looking up at him, and your foreheads touch.

“I’m sleepy,” is all you say, closing your eyes.

“I know,” Jesse responds, bringing up his natural hand to your face and stroking your cheek with his thumb. You chuckle slightly as his other hand slowly rubs your side. After standing there for what feels like years, your lips touch gently, his calloused palm cupping your face. Jesse started walking forward and you stumbled backwards, trying to match his movements as you both move back until you hit the door of your guys’ shared bedroom. Your lips move against each other’s gently, his tongue brushing softly against the edge of your mouth. 

“Jesse,” you whisper softly, a soft gasp escaping your mouth as both of his hands rest on your hips. He chuckles as he slowly slides his tongue past your lips. He grunts gently, feeling for the door handle and turning it, the door opening behind you. You would have fallen if it wasn’t for Jesse’s hand maintaining a tight grip in your hips. You both walk backwards again, finally falling onto the bed behind you. Immediately, the cowboy lodges his knee against your crotch, your breath hitching out of instinct.

“Does that feel good?” he asks, smirking as you moan softly as he softly grinds his knee against you.

This is definitely not what you were expecting to come home to.

Jesse’s hands begin to slowly slide under your shirt, your breathing getting heavy as you feel his hands brush against your stomach and chest. You raise your arms and he slowly pulls your shirt up and over your head and tossing it to the side. Jesse immediately sits up and does the same to his own shirt, tossing it in the same direction as your shirt. You immediately press your hands against his stomach, feeling the soft muscle as he signs and closes his eyes. He moves forward again and kisses you again, his hands moving up to your chest. You gasp slightly as you feel him undo your bra and you raise your arms again so he can slide it off. Immediately, he presses his hands against your breasts, and you shiver as you feel his cold palm against your nipple.

“More,” you whisper, your hands digging into the bed sheets beside you. Jesse chuckles and kisses your jaw and chin, moving down your throat until he reaches the plain of skin between your breasts. You inhale sharply as he swirls his tongue around one of your nipples. You rest one of your hands against the back of his head as he takes your nipple in his mouth and begins to suck gently. You gasp softly as he moves his hands down your sides.

“You like that?” he says, smiling as he switches to the other nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. You let out a quiet moan and Jesse slides his hands down to the waistband of your jeans, his hands lingering there. He bites down oh so gently on your nipple and you let a loud moan escape your lips. He smiles and pulls off gently, his breathing heavy.

“McCree,” you whimper, missing the touch of his mouth against your body. 

Jesse smiles. “You like that darlin’?” he responds, his hands slowly pulling down your pants and underwear. You nod, raising your hips so he can pull your pants down and off, your entire body exposed to the man. He kisses the skin right below your chest, kissing and sucking down your stomach slowly. You squirm under his teasing kisses, your hands immediately resting on the back of his head. He laughs softly as he kisses right below your belly button. Your legs are shaking out of need and desperation. 

“Please,” you beg, your eyes fluttering shut as Jesse rests his hands against your thighs. He smiles as he looks up at you, his right hand moving down to slowly run up and down your folds. You can’t help but let a moan escape you, your back arching at his sudden touch. 

“I’m gonna make ya feel so good,” he whispers, closing his eyes before he goes down and kisses the inside of your thighs. Your legs twitch and shake with each kiss and touch. You grab Jesse by his hair, the other hand covering your mouth in an attempt to not be too loud. He was so close, but he kept teasing you, his stubble brushing against you as he kissed and sucked on your thighs. 

“Jesse, please,” you plead again, your hand shaking as you try to stifle a moan. Immediately, you feel his tongue make a long, slow stripe up your slit, and you can’t help but let out a long moan you had suppressed. Jesse smiles and wraps his lips gently around your clit, sucking gently. You pull lightly on his hair out of instinct. Soon, he’s sucking on your clit with a stronger intensity, and you’re shaking from the sheer pleasure you’re feeling. Soon, you feel something cold tease your slit. 

“Jesse!” you cry, your back completely arched off the bed. You could hear him laugh, and you could feel the vibrations through your clit as he continued to suck harder and harder. He slides the tip of his finger into you, and you let out a long moan in response. You couldn’t stop shaking; all you wanted was Jesse to keep going and never stop. He begins to slowly slide the finger in and out of you, taking special care to make sure he doesn’t go in past the first knuckle. Soon, you feel a great tension within you, your breathing heavy and erratic. 

“I’m going to come,” you whimper. Jesse sighs and moves up from your clit, immediately licking down and into your wet folds. You gasp, grasping his hair tighter as his cold metal hand begins to rub slow circles around your clit. You begin to moan more now, heavy and shaky sighs being released in between intervals. You cry out and shake as you orgasm, your head laying back and your back lifted from the bed. Jesse continues to tease and pleasure you through your climax, his mouth only releasing when you begin to relax. 

“Was that good, sweetheart?” Jesse inquires, looking up at you. You could see his beard was glistening and wet. 

“Yes,” you whisper, smiling and closing your eyes. You loll your head to the side. “Please,” you beg, breathing heavily. “Fuck me.”

“I was hopin’ you would ask,” he responds, laughing heartily as he begins to unbuckle his belt. You could feel your heart flutter as Jesse chuckled and took off his pants. When he finally slides down his pants, you can see his cock spring up, hard and dripping with precum. You lay your head back slowly as Jesse prepares, rolling a condom onto his hard cock. You exhale softly as you feel the head of his cock press against your slit. 

“Ya ready?” he asks, leaning over to kiss your forehead. You smile and nod. He slowly pushes in, inhaling sharply as you feel his member fill you up. You moan softly at the drag of his dick inside you, gasping loudly as he bottoms out. You feel so full with his dick inside of you. Jesse leans over and presses his forehead against yours and starts to slowly pull out of you before sliding back in again. You moan softly and wrap your arms around him. He begins to thrust into you slowly, drawing out moans and gasps from your lips as he fucks you gently. 

“Jesse, harder,” you moan, moving up to kiss him. He kisses you back, sliding his tongue into your mouth and resting his hands on your waist. He starts to thrust harder, causing you to moan loudly into the cowboy’s mouth. You could feel the climax build up inside you again as Jesse began to fuck you harder and faster. You lay your head back slowly, and Jesse leans down to kiss your neck.

“I’m close,” you cry, digging your nails into his back. 

“Me too,” Jesse responds. 

You let out a loud, long moan as you orgasm again, and at the same time Jesse lets out a low grunt and slows down his pace as he comes as well, his arms shaking in pleasure. He lays down on you, burying his face into your neck. 

“Ya like that, sweetheart?” he coos, kissing the bottom of your jaw. 

“Mmhmm,” you reply, rubbing your hands up and down his back. He leans up and kisses you before he slowly pulls out of you, leaving you feeling empty. He ties off the condom and throws it away, and then rolls back into bed and holds you in his arms. You smile and hold him as well, and he kisses you on the forehead. 

“I love you,” he whispers, and that's the last thing you hear before you doze off.


End file.
